One Room Over
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: This is the same story but more chapters and more stuff happening in Key West. Caitie, Jamie, Val and Tyler go on a class trip to Key West
1. Key West, Here We Come

I, Strawberry Angel, don't own any of the characters u see on In A Heartbeat, understand. Any   
family members you may see, besides Val or Tyler's, are mine. And a few teachers. Well, i've been  
having some major writers block so please excuse if this isn't any good. I just need to get things  
started again.  
  
  
One Room Over  
Chapter One:  
Key West, Here We Come  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"A class trip! A class trip! I'm so excited! A class trip!" Val sang out to Caitie on the walk home  
from Kingsport High School.  
"God, Val, calm down a little. It's not a big deal." Caitie could dismiss things so easily, unless  
it was involving Jamie Waite. Caitie was excited about the class trip, of course. She had never been  
to Florida, let alone Key West and was excited. But she wasn't going to make a cheer about it,  
unlike Val.  
"I can't believe the marine biology teacher is taking us there to see that aquarium thing. Key  
West! Can you believe it? Key West?" Val bounced happily as cars drove by them. Mr. Simms, the   
marine biology teacher, decided to take all the students who took marine biology down to Key West  
to see the marine wild life. Mr. Simms was now everyone's favorite teacher.  
"Yeah, exciting." Caitie smiled to herself. Jamie took marine biology with her, Val and Tyler.  
Hank was stupid and chose Politics instead, not knowing about the trip.  
"I'm so happy. Jamie Waite is going. Maybe all four of us could hang out together." Val finished  
her thought in her head, 'Like a double date.'  
"Sure. I'm sure Jamie wouldn't mind hanging out with Mr. and Mrs. Perfect." Caitie looked over  
at Val. Val smiled. Mrs. Connell. Val Connell. What a wonderful name.  
"See ya, Caitie." Val called out to her small, brown haired friend as she turned up the driveway  
to her house. Val grinned. Tyler. He was so perfect. So amazing. And this whole trip they could  
be together. How romantic. Val giggled, thinking about walking along the sidewalks with Tyler. She  
could talk to him and share the sunsets with him. This trip would be amazing. It would be....perfect.  
  
Caitie grabbed her duffle bag out of the closet. Should she bring 3 tank tops or 4? Her sisters,  
Vikki and Shelly, walked into the room. Shelly threw a pair of jeans and a few shirts on Caitie's  
bed.  
"Here's your laundry, Brat." Shelly said. She flopped onto her bed and turned on her radio.   
"Thanks alot. How many tank tops should I bring?" Caitie looked over at her two sisters. Vikki  
turned around for her desk and stared at Caitie.  
"You actually care what you're going to wear? Is that a first or what?" Vikki giggled. Caitie  
glared at her.  
"Hey, Brat! How many? 3 or 4?" Caitie smiled, using the nickname each sister had for the others.  
"You'll be gone 3 days?" Shelley questioned from behind a Seventeen magazine, flipping through  
the pages.  
"Yeah."   
"Bring four, just in case. And two nice shirts, three skirts, four pairs of jeans, and four pairs  
of shoes. Oh, and like five pairs of underwear." Shelly, the packing/fasion expert advised.  
"Yeah sounds about right." Caitie mused, tossing the suggested items into the bag. "Well, I leave  
tomorrow, guys. Will you miss me?"   
"Ha. Funny. I'm looking forward to being in line for the shower!" Vikki smiled. In the  
Roth house, ladies showered first, from oldest to youngest, then guys in that same order. So the  
shower pecking order went Mrs. Roth, Shelly, Caitie, Vikki, Mr. Roth, Blake, Robert and Chris.  
They had another sister, Alissa, but she had gone away to college.  
Caitie barely slept. She couldn't wait to be on that big, comfortable bus, seated next to the  
hot Jamie Waite. It would be so cool touring Key West with Jamie. It'd be her first time and   
Jamie would make it more special.   
  
At school, Friday morning, the students of Mr. Simms class were packing on the bus, preparing to  
leave. Caitie flopped down into a seat towards the back. Val sat in seat across the isle. Jamie  
stepped on the bus, a large navy blue duffel slung over one shoulder. "Jamie! Back here." Caitie  
called out. The young man rushed towards the seat.  
"Hey. Thanks. I thought for sure you'd sit by Val." Jamie smiled over at Val. She gave a little  
wave as she watched for Tyler.  
"Oh, well. She wanted to sit over there." Caitie knew her excuse was lame but it was that came to  
her. Jamie smiled that gorgeous smile that made Caitie's heart melt. Tyler arrived, late as usual,  
and the bus began its long journey, destination: Key West! 


	2. Getting Together

Don't own any characters except for family of Caitie, Mr. Simms, and Miss Stevens.   
Please Read and Review  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One Room Over  
Chapter 2:  
Getting Together  
  
  
  
  
"I can't belive we are here!" Val screeched as the bus zoomed over another bridge leaving yet another  
Key.  
"Yeah, we're almost there." Caitie smiled. The veiw out of her window was beautiful. She had never  
seen such pretty, blue, clear water.  
"What do you want to do first?" Jamie asked as he leaned in toward Caitie. She leaned back on her  
pillow.  
"Hmm, definately go on that pier thing. And Ripley's Musuem. Oh and Hemmingway's house! He's been  
one of my favorite authors since I read A Day's Wait in 5th grade." Caitie exclaimed. And she   
wanted to see some 6 toed cats.  
"Really? What was so special about that story?" Jamie looked into Caitie's dark eyes, making her  
blush and turn toward the window.  
"When I was 9, I had a heart problem and thought I was going to die. It was kinda meaningful."   
Caitie recalled how she had been so scared. That story made her think of the experience differently.  
Meanwhile, across the row, Tyler and Val were talking deep and meaningful too.  
"When I threw that pass, I was scared." Tyler explained.  
"Uh, sure. So uh, anything special going on?" Val had to change the subject. Football was not a  
very romantic topic.  
"Nah, just really excited. I can't wait to see all the stuff there is to see." Tyler smiled. Val's  
knees turned to jell-o, good thing she was sitting down.  
The bus pulled to a stop outside a large, blue old looking house. Actually it was a series of  
smaller houses making up some sort of hotel.   
"Okay, kids. Here's what's happening. Half of you will be staying in these houses that have been  
renovated into hotels and the rest will be at the one next door. Alright? Here's the list of who  
will be staying here." The students listened enthusiasticly for their names. "Jamie Waite, Tyler  
Connell, Val Linear, and Caitie Roth will be in the top half of House 3. Miss Stevens will be   
your adult in the room." The four looked at each other and smiled. They got to be together!  
They grabbed their stuff and moved out to the little gate going into the courtyard outside of  
the four houses. Miss Stevens was Mr. Simms aid in his 4th period class. She smiled at them, holding  
out the key and walking towards the stairs that led up to the top floor of House 3. When all  
the bags, blankets, pillows and suitcases had made their way into the room, Miss Stevens called  
them all into the living room.  
"Okay. I will sleep in the couch bed out here. Jamie and Tyler can have the first room on the  
left down the hall. Caitie and Val, you girls take the second. I, personally, can't believe  
they are putting boys and girls in the same part of the house, but it was how things had to be   
done, I guess. Get your things organized and we can go site seeing or whatever until tomorrow.  
Tomorrow we'll be at the aquiarium all day and Sunday you all can do whatever. Tonight we are  
going down the water to look for fish." Miss Stevens explained everything very well. The teenagers  
ran and got all their things together. Caitie looked over at Val.  
"Can you believe they let guys and girls share a little apartment?" Caitie couldn't help but  
be pleased. Thinking about Jamie one room over was too incredible.   
"I know! This is so cool." Val gushed. The girls explored the apartment a little. They discovered  
a small bathroom with an awesome view of the overgrown backyard, a tiny kitchen, a living room and  
a balconey leading off each of the bedrooms.  
The group of five disembarked on their journey. They looked around. This place was amazing. People  
were everywhere you looked, walking around, exploring, just like them. Caitie looked up at Jamie,   
making her eyes wide and mouthed 'How awesome is this?'   
The first stop was shops, much to the dismay of Jamie and Tyler.  
"Why are we stopping?" Jamie asked nervously. He'd seen Caitie and Val shop. They would be here a  
while.  
"You guys aren't going shopping, are you?" Tyler asked, his eyes showing fear and terror. The girls  
nodded and giggled. Caitie came out 15 minutes later, holding three large bags. Val came out 30  
minutes later, holding five bags. Miss Stevens didn't come out. Jamie went in and practically had  
to drag her out.  
"How about something for the guys?" Val suggested. She almost felt guiltly about making the boys  
wait a half hour for them to shop.  
"Yeah, like Ripley's. That's pretty awesome." Caitie shrugged, turning into the enterance of   
Ripley's Believe It Or Not Odditorium. They all payed their own way and walked around.   
"This place is really cool." Caitie said to Jamie as they walked ahead of the group.   
"Yeah, I've always wanted to come here." Jamie said in awe, looking at a shrunken head.  
"Ew. Anyway, guess you can check this off your life goals, huh?" Caitie kidded. Jamie glanced at  
her but Caitie noticed it was a different kind of look. She couldn't tell what it meant.  
Tyler and Val followed after Caitie and Jamie. They had lost Miss Stevens back at the two headed  
cow.   
"This place is creepy." Val shuddered.  
"Hmm, I think it's pretty cool." Tyler shrugged.  
"Tyler?" Val looked over at him.  
"Yeah." Tyler's heart fluttered.  
"I'm really glad we got to be together on this trip. It wouldn't have been the same without you."  
Val blushed a little. Tyler noticed. He smiled to himself. She likes me, he thought.  
  
After they finished the musuem, the group headed back to the Merriment House, where they were   
staying. Val and Caitie climbed into bed sometime after 11. Miss Stevens was out before the others  
had changed clothes. Jamie and Tyler soon followed the girls lead. But Caitie couldn't sleep. She  
pushed open the french doors and walked out onto the little porch. She could see a little ways. The  
town looked so beautiful, glittering and twinkling. Caitie could even see a glimmer of the ocean.  
She heard a creak somewhere to her left. Caitie saw Jamie walking out onto his little porch of  
off his room.  
"Hey." Caitie whispered, walking to the side of her balcony, where there was about 2 feet of space  
between Jamie's porch. Jamie jumped and looked at her.  
"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.  
"No. Too excited or something."  
"Me too. It's nice out here." Jamie sighed, sitting down on a small plastic chair.  
"You aren't going to get all poetry writing on me, are you Waite?" Caitie teased, pushing a peice  
of loose hair behind her ear. She rested her arms on the railing, staring at Jamie. He turned  
his head to face her.   
"What's the matter?" He asked.  
"Nothing. I'm glad to be here." Caitie breathed deeply.  
"Yeah, I'm glad you could come too. I wouldn't have had any fun without you." Jamie said, sounding  
alomst like he was being a little flirty. Caitie smiled to herself, feeling she had to say something  
about it.  
"Jamie." She whispered.  
"Yeah?" Came the soft reply.  
"Can I say something?"   
"Sure. What is it?" Jamie's forehead creased.  
"I wanna come over there to say it." Caitie said softly.  
"Okay." Caitie stepped lightly down the little stairs, climbing quicly up Jamie's. She sat down in  
the chair next to Jamie.  
"Jamie, what would you say if I told you I liked you. Maybe was in love with you." Caitie's heart  
beat a mile a minute. She held her breath, waiting for Jamie to respond.  
"I wouldn't say anything. But I'd do this." Jamie reached over and kissed Caitie softly on the lips.  
She smiled when it was all over.  
"Good answer." Caitie whispered. "So what does this mean?"  
"I feel the same way. Caitie Roth," Jamie said, getting down on one knee, "Would you be my girlfriend?"  
Caitie reached down and hugged him. Whispering, "Of course." 


	3. Paint This Town Red

I messed up a bit and didn't upload a few chapters, so this is the real chapter three. anyway I  
do not own any of the In A Heartbeat characters. Don't sue me and i'll do the same for u. lol   
u can read the REAL chp 3 now  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Paint This Town Red  
  
  
  
  
  
Caitie smiled as Val rose from her bed. Jamie had asked her out. She couldn't believe it. And   
being in Key West made it even better.  
"What are you all smiley about?" Val asked groggily. She may have been a perky cheerleader but  
before 7:00 she was down right scary.  
"Jamie asked me out last night! I didn't sleep at all. I've been sitting up since midnight! I feel  
like I'm flying, soaring like an eagle. I'm on top of the world!" Caitie shouted, jumping on her  
bed.  
"Ugh! Stop! Please! You're so loud." Val cried as she groped for the door handle. She shot a last  
glance at Caitie before disappearing into the bathroom. Caitie grinned and flew from the bed. She   
had never felt this alive!   
Miss Stevens glared at Caitie as she walked out. She gripped her coffee and rubbed her eyes.  
"You seem awfully excited for a girl who is about to spend the day at an aquarium."   
"Ha! You don't know the half of it!" Caitie explained as she grabbed her purse. "I feel like I could  
jog around the world this very second, and never get tired."   
"Funny. You're little friend Jamie was excited this morning too. Put some of that energy into sea  
creature gazing." Miss Stevens said. "Jamie, Tyler and Val! Front and center. We are supposed to  
be at the Key West Aquairum by 8:00. We've got 15 minutes so let's hussle."   
The group took off for the aquarium. Val and Tyler stared at Jamie and Caitie as they held hands.  
They had never seen such an interesting place. The people here were alot different from everyone  
in Kingsport. Shops and tourist traps line the street. It was like a whole new world to the group.  
The aquarium was about a ten minute walk from the place they were staying. The aquarium was very  
cool. Mr. Simms gathered the group together.  
"Okay everyone. We'll be touring this place till 1:30 and then you are all free to go where ever  
you'd like afterwards. With your chaperoans of course." The students groan.   
They walked around the aquarium. They all got to pet the sharks and see the different kinds of fish.  
1:30 came quickly and they all went their seperate ways. Caitie, Val, Tyler and Jamie, with Miss  
Stevens in tow, headed for the Hemingway House. Caitie was really excited about going there. It   
had been a goal for her since she was little.  
Their tour guides name was Jack and he was really nice. Everyone thought the place was really   
incredible. The gardens were Caitie's favorite part. The cats were Jamie's.   
"Alright everyone!" Miss Stevens called everyone to attention, "Where to next?" The five compared  
ideas.  
"How about some more shopping?" Val suggested.  
"No!" was the response.  
"How about the Southern Most Point?" Tyler prepared to be shot down with rude comments. He was   
surprised when everyone agreed.  
They decided it would be too far a walk. Miss Stevens decided they should rent scooters.   
"Gosh, these are expensive!" Miss Stevens cried. So then it was decided that 2 per bike, except  
Miss S. So Tyler and Val paired up and of course, Jamie and Caitie. As they sped off toward the  
land marker, Caitie said to Jamie, "I'm glad I've got the expert." Jamie smiled.  
The Point was a monument of the trip. They all took cheesy pictures and some really nice ones. By  
the time they got back to the hotel, it was 4:00. Everyone was pretty tired and took naps. When  
everyone woke up, it was 5:30.  
"Well bunch, let's grab some food so we don't miss the sunset!" Miss Stevens cried. The place they  
picked to eat was Blue Heaven, a very cool place. It had indoor and outdoor seating. They  
chose outdoor. After they were seated, Caitie took a look around. It looked like someone had  
turned their backyard into a restuarant. Val couldn't be loving it more either. The place was  
so comfortable and open, it was like a big barbeque.   
"This food is amazing!" Caitie cried as she dug into her lobster and thought to herself,'The   
company is even better.' Being surrounded by her friends and Jamie made the dinner almost magical.  
While they were at the restuarant, Miss Stevens ran into an old friend and, taking the teenager's  
advice, went out for a drink with him.  
"We'll be fine." Val insisted.  
"Go. We will meet you back at the hotel by midnight." Tyler promised. Miss Stevens agreed and was  
gone, never even turning back. They all gave each other high-fives and headed to the beach.   
The sun was painting the sky a beautiful orange, the water reflecting the gorgeous colors. Caitie  
and Val pulled off their shoes, throwing them down without a care in the world. The feeling was  
special and romantic. Caitie grabbed Jamie's hand as they strolled down the wet beach.  
"This place is so...incredible. It couldn't be better." Caitie whispered, smiling up at Jamie.  
"Yeah, I know." The couple sat down and gazed at the orange ball sinking below the waves. Caitie  
sighed. It was perfect. 


	4. 4 More Hours

Don't own any characters you see on the show. Do own Miss Stevens, Mr. Simms, etc. Don't sue me  
please. Review  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
4 More Hours  
  
  
Val looked over at Caitie and Jamie as the four walked back to the hotel. They had gone everywhere.  
They went to the peir and watched people. They went to Mallory Square and had a blast watching  
magicians and going in all the neat stores. It was 11:55 when the teens finally took a break and  
realized they had to go back to the hotel.   
Caitie was beaming as she held onto Jamie. Val looked a little uncomfortable standing next to   
Tyler as the other couple was unaware of anyone but each other. Val glared at them. She didn't want  
to feel jealous, but she did anyway. Why couldn't Tyler just be a man and ask her out? Unless...  
he didn't want to. Maybe he didn't like her. Maybe he thought she was ugly and fat and annoying.   
Val shuddered and tried to think about something else. But it was hard to when the only other   
person to talk to was someone you're madly in love with.   
The four walked quietly into the hotel room, hoping Miss S. was fast asleep. But she wasn't there  
at all. A note from her was on the small table in the corner of the living room. It said:  
Hey Kids! Jim and I decided to go to a night club over near Ripley's. Will be back late. It better  
be 12:00 or so if you're reading this.! Miss Stevens.  
"Go Miss Stevens!" Val giggled.   
"Well, do you guys wanna go back out?" Jamie asked. They were free to do whatever they wanted. How  
awesome was that!  
"Actually, you all can go. I'm so tired. I could just sleep for a month." Caitie yawned. She kissed  
Jamie lightly on the cheek and made her way to the second bedroom on the left.  
"Me too, you 'men' can go out and watch women or something." Val kidded and followed after Caitie.  
"Well, it won't be any fun without Caitie so good night, Ty." Jamie blinked his eye and walked to   
his room. Tyler sighed and followed. It was no fun without everyone else.  
Val couldn't sleep. It was 3:00 in the morning when Miss Stevens came back and Val was still  
wide awake. She stepped out onto the porch, praying Tyler would be out there. It happened to Caitie,  
why not her? But Val had no such luck. There wasn't a soul to be seen on the next porch over. Val  
shrugged. She hadn't really expected to see the wonderful Tyler anyway.  
Val plopped down into the plastic chair. This trip was so much fun. She couldn't believe that they  
were leaving tomorrow. It didn't seem fair. She wanted to live in Key West forever. But she couldn't.  
She had learned a few things too. Like that fish were an incredible animal and a fish shaped like  
a baby hammerhead isn't a baby hammerhead at all. But more important than the learning was  
the experience. It was like being an adult, left alone in the coolest place on earth. Everything  
in Key West was different and nothing was what you expected.   
Val felt herself slipping off to sleep so she trudged inside. She was out before her head even  
touched her pillow.  
The next morning came quickly. The group only had four more hours left in Key West. Mr. Simms   
took them all out to breakfast and then the students talked to marine biologist who lived in Key  
West. That took up a good two hours. "Okay all! You have the next 2 hours to yourselves. Then I  
want you back at your hotels! We leave then." Mr. Simms announced. Everyone went every which way.  
Caitie, Jamie, Val, Tyler and Miss Stevens headed down to the water and then to the light house.  
The view left them in awe. The town of Key West lay before them like a little cartoon map. People  
were everything. They saw every land mark, every monument there was to see. They took pictures from  
every angle and Val snuck one of Caitie and Jamie kissing. Maybe she could put it on their wedding  
invitations. She giggled at the thought.   
Soon, their two hours were up and they headed back to the bus. Caitie sniffled. It was almost  
depressing to leave this place. It had been the best vacation ever! 


	5. All Good Things Must Come To An End

Still not mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One Room Over  
Chapter 5  
All Good Things Must Come To An End  
  
  
The bus ride home was boring. Everyone was asleep before an hour had passed. Except for Val and  
Tyler.  
"I can't sleep." Val said. "I'm too sad that it's all over."  
"Yeah me too. Did you have fun?" Tyler leaned back in his comfy seat, gazing at the beautiful Val.  
"Yes. But I'm a little disappointed." Val couldn't believe her own words. She wasn't going to tell  
Tyler how she felt, was she? 'What are you doing?' she asked herself. 'It's for your own good.' she  
replied. Val was shocked. Split personalitys! She was going insane.  
"How come?"   
"I don't know. I was hoping this trip would be more romantic or something. For me that is." She said,  
shooting a glance at Caitie and Jamie, their fingers interlocked as they slept.  
"Really? With you and who?" Tyler asked suspicously. Who did she like? Val gave him a blank look. Then he knew.  
'Me?!' he thought.  
"Me?" He said outloud.  
"Tyler, I'm sorry. I had to say something. Forget it." Val felt her face heating up. She turned to  
the window,  
"No Val. I feel the same way. Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Tyler placed his hand on her  
shoulder.  
"I was scared. Wait, you do?" Val was shocked.  
"Yeah. Maybe we could go out sometime." Tyler fiddled with his seatbelt, feeling mor nervous than  
he'd every felt.  
"I would really like that a lot." Val smiled. She'd done it. Tyler knew and he felt the same way.  
Her heart was still pounding its way out of chest but she felt relaxed. 'Yes!' she thought.  
  
The bus pulled into the parking lot of Kingsport High School at 5:30 that evening. Caitie said  
bye to Jamie and gave him a kiss. Tyler and Val waved good-bye since they weren't offically going  
out. The trip had been a big success. More than they all could have hoped for.  
Caitie lay on her bed that night, thinking about her amazing weekend. Jamie was her's now. She  
finally felt like life was coming together. She closed her eyes, the trip playing back in her  
brain. No feild trip would ever be better. 


End file.
